


Everything is Blue

by FictionalStory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: APPARENTLY I HAVE TO PUT THAT IN THE TAGS OR IM A LIAR, Also Nelena is just mentioned, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Louis is missing the color green from his life, Elounor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate AU, THERE IS A BIG PLOT TWIST, The X Factor Era, Tiny bit of Angst, and Harry is missing blue, and you wont see most of it, except they aren't on x factor, harry is 16, i guess, i know don't hate me, idk yet, in a sense lol, just feel harry's pain, louis is 18, trust me it's only for a bit, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalStory/pseuds/FictionalStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had yet to meet his soulmate</p><p>Anne continued to assure him it would happen soon but he was worried.</p><p>The only thing he knew about his lover was that he'd be able to see the blue on his ring.</p><p>Louis had yet to meet his soulmate  and he was fine with that.<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Harry and Louis are each others soulmates but just don't know it yet</p><p>Then Zayn left </p><p>And he realized he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's song Colors  
> This is my first work on here but I have a wattpad if you wanna follow it its @Fictional_Story and Im on tumblr as ButtLarryTho Thanks sorry for any errors

Harry was constantly on edge, waiting and waiting for the day when he'd look down at his ring and the colour he'd never seen would be there. Harry had yet to see what people called 'Blue'. This was because his soulmates eyes were blue. The first time he would see this colour would be in his soulmates eyes, but he was convinced that his soulmate was nowhere to be found.

He sat on the couch and played with the ring that had been assigned to him at birth. Everyone was assigned a ring with the colour of their soulmates eyes, but the catch was they could never see the colour until they met their soulmate. Of course Harry knew what blue was, it was the colour of the sky and the ocean, but he didn't really _know_ what it was.

"Harry, darling," Harry looked up to see his mums caring eyes staring back at him. "You're day will come, you're only sixteen," She petted his head sweetly. He knew she was right but he didn't want to wait any longer.

"I know, mum, but Niall already found his and-"

"Love?" She interrupted. Harry stopped his ramblings and looked at her.

"Your day will come, alright?" Harry sighed, but nodded nevertheless. "I'll make you a cuppa," She gave him a sympathetic smile and got up. Harry's mind wandered back to his soulmate. He knew he was young and still had so much more time, like his mother would say, 'I found my soulmate when I was 27,', but he didn't want that. He wanted his now. He was ready.

Harry fumbled with the colour less ring once more, idly thinking. He knew in the back of his mind that it was impossible to not love your soulmate, but yet, he still worried if he wouldn't. What if he was messed up at birth and was sitting here waiting and his soulmate never came? What if he died alone, like in the horror stories Niall told around the campfire all those years ago? These thoughts ravaged in Harry's mind as he continu,ed to play with his ring.

Harry just wanted to be happy. He wanted to be happy and in love and he didn't want to wait for it.

His mum came back with the tea and he vented his feelings into her chest as she craddled him. Harry just wanted love. He wanted more than love, actually. He wanted passion, feeling, profound love. He fell asleep to dreams of love and blue eyes.

\--

Louis hated the thought of soulmates. He always had, so while his classmates went on ravishing adventures in hope to find their soulmates, Louis hardly left home. He hated the thought of being with someone forever and he hated the thought of love. Louis was content with being alone, mostly. He knew there was this need inside of him, craving love and affection, but he wouldn't give into it. Zayn had once said the same thing, until he met a boy named Liam when picking up some food for he and Louis' shared flat. That's why Louis rarely left the house.

Louis grimaced as he watched Zayn smile, cheekily down at his phone. This had been how it was in his flat now. Zayn called and texted Liam non stop and talked about him even more. All Louis heard day in and day out was 'Liam this and Liam that' 'Oh Liam said this and Liam did that'. He was tired of it and never wanted to turn into a lovesick puppy like Zayn was.

It was the final straw when he asked Zayn if he wanted to smoke the bit of weed he had left and Zayn said no, that Liam didn't like the smell of it on his clothes. That's when Louis started giving him the silent treatment. Louis sighed and crossed his arms, hoping Zayn would notice.

Zayn, who was on the other couch in there living room, did

"Lou, bro, it's been two days, just talk to me," Zayn pressed. Louis just sighed. He wanted Zayn to crawl back to him, hands and knees and smoke weed and make fun of couples like they usually did. He didn't want this lovesick, never home, agaisnt weed, trash he had now. He wanted Zayn. His Zayn. Zayn groaned and stood from the couch. "I guess this is a bad time, but I'm moving in with Liam,soon,"

Louis nearly snapped his neck with how fast he turned and looked at Zayn. His eyes filled with tears and he looked down.

"You're," He choked out, "You're just gonna leave me like that?"

Zayn sighed and walked over to Louis.

"Louis you know I love you, but," He sighed again, "It's time," He tried to touch Louis' arm but Louis flinched from his touch.

"Don't touch me, Z" He growled, gritting his teeth. Zayn muttered a small 'okay,' and backed up, until he had reached the door to the flat.

"When you meet your Soulmate you'll see, Lou," He said before opening the door and walking out. Louis let the tears slip out of his eyes. He knew it was time for Zayn to go, he knew, but he let his stubborn side win for once. He told himself that he wouldn't turn into to Zayn, that he didn't want love, that he was content with being alone, But there in the true lonliness of his apaprtment, he knew he wasn't.

Louis eyes snapped down to the green ring that he never took off, despite not believing in love. He looked at it and realized that maybe if he didn't want love he did want one thing. Presence. Louis couldn't bare the thought of being alone. Now that he was faced with it He needed someone. Louis needed to find his green eyed lover fast, or he would be truly alone. The ring was his only source of hope for surviving, and maybe if love came along with companionship, it wouldn't be so bad. Louis fell asleep to dreams of lonliness and his desperate need for something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	2. 2

Harry knew it was bad but he was jealous of Niall. As Niall told stories of how meeting Selena 'finally put meaning in his life' and that 'she was the one thing he was missing', Harry's longing grew. Niall was one of the lucky people. Selena's eyes were brown so he wasn't really missing much without that colour. Harry on the other hand was missing out on Blue, the whole sky was blue for gods sake.

"I miss her so much, like even if I just saw her," Niall continued his story, "And like it's weird I feel like everything in life before her was fake, she is just so.." Niall sighed with bliss and contentedness. Harry shared a fake smile and nodded.

"I get it, Ni," He said, "I'm happy for you," Niall smiled at him befoer looking down.

"H," Harry looked at his best friend, "You'll find them, don't worry," Harry smiled at Niall and nodded. He looked around the coffee shop and noticed all the couples around him. The dread grew as he saw them. Niall found his soulmate at the ripe age of seventeen, Gemma found hers at nineteen, Liam had found a boy named Zayn and is getting a flat with him and HArry didn't even know the expected gender of his lover. Niall was straight, Liam was gay. Easy. Harry was bisexual. Not so easy.

The door to the shop chimed open and broke Harry out of his hectic thoughts. Through the door came Liam dragging behind him a raven haired boy. Niall called them over the table and they sat down.

"Hey guys," Liam said casually. He motioned to the shy looking boy, "I'd like you to meet Zayn," Zayn smiled and extended his arm towards Harry. Harry took it gladly and smiled back, before letting go so Niall could shake his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, lads," Zayn said with a thick northern accent. As the boys chatted Harry grew envious of the way Liam looked at Zayn. He wanted that. He borderline needed it. He grew envious of the way Niall spoke about Selena and how the other two nodded like they knew exactly what he meant. Harry wanted to understand, he wanted to get it.

Liam sympathetically smiled at Harry. He always had a way of reading Harry, and maybe it was the way Harry fumbled and played with the ring on his finger but, Liam knew. Zayn soon noticed too.

"So, Harry," Zayn started, and Harry looked up from his fingers. "No soulmte yet, I presume?" He asked.

"Yeah, no, sadly," He responded with a sad smile. Zayn smirked like he was thinking and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"This might be a bit of a long shot but, My flatmate doesn't have one either," Zayn stated. Harry scoffed. A lot of people don't have a soulmate, so what?

"Ok, so?" Harry asked. Zayn chuckled.

"His ring is green," Zayn pressed. Harry just giggled, maybe that was a bit more relative but, still. "His eyes are blue," Harry stopped laughing. It was still a bit of a long shot but it was the right combination. Could it be him?

\--

Louis had decided to talk to Zayn again, until he ditched their FIFA session for a date with Liam. Apparently Liam wanted to introduce Zayn to his friends, but Zayn had yet to introduce Louis to Liam, which was unfair in Louis' book and a reason for the silent treatment to be given.

Louis kept his eyes trained on the clock as he heard Zayn enter the house. Zayn just laugh when he heard Louis sigh.

"Louis, I'm sorry, we can play FIFA now? Plus I have some good news," Louis rolled his eyes but motioned his best friend over to him anyway. Ever since Louis vented to Zayn about not wanting to be alone, he had made it his personal goal to find LOuis' soulmate.

"What's your good news? Oh! let me guess, Liam's dick is longer than five inches?" Louis teased sarcastically as he set up FIFA.

"Yes!, but not that," Zayn said. Louis fake gagged and handed Zayn a controller.

"Ok, so what is it then?" Louis pressed.

"I think I found your soulmate," Zayn said, Louis had already heard this same line a million times over the course of the last few weeks.

"Oh really? Last time you set me up with a girl!" Louis pointed out to his own amusement. Zayn chuckled.

"Ya, I know, but I think I really got it this time, truly," Zayn's sudden seriousness made Louis nervous. "His eyes are green, just like your ring, and his ring is blue, just like your eyes," Zayn said. Louis rolled his eyes, stubbornly as per usual.

"And, thats why you think he's my soulmate, Z? There are so many people in the world with the same eye colour," He scoffed.

"I know, Lou, but just hear me out on this one? Please?" Zayn begged, "Even if he's not your soulmate he's a nice enough boy that you could be good friends with him,"

"Like your replacement," Louis focused his eyes on the screen, not daring to look at Zayn.

"Lou it's not like that, I-"

"No, I get, Z, sorry," Louis quickly mumbled out. The rest of the time was spent playing FIFA like Zayn hadn't said anything, but Louis' mind stayed on the topic. He didn't even know this boy's name, how could he be his soulmate? Despite the epiphany that he had those nights ago, he still was unsure whether he wanted this. Did he want to love this boy? Louis' stubborn mind decided for him. No. He wouldn't love this boy. He couldn't. He was content without a partner. But would that change when he met the mystery boy? Again he decided, no. He wouldn't let it. He knew he wasn't content and that his fears were talking not his needs, but he wasn't ready to open up to that.

"Hey, Z?" He spoke up in the silence. Zayn hummed in response. "I'll go for it,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's his picture," Liam said, catching Harry's attention and directing it toward the picture on his phone screen. Harry gasped and goggled at the boy in the picture. He was tan but not orange, muscular but somehow still fluffy. Harry was infatuated. His gawking was interrupted by Liam's teasing tone. "Ok, Harry, stop eye fucking," Harry blushed and looked down. "I'm just joking," Liam said, "I was the exact same way with Zayn," He smiled. Harry smiled back, sinking down into his thoughts again. 

Harry wished that he could know now if the boy was his soulmate or not. The worst thing about this was even though he saw Louis he wouldn't know until he met Louis. He would only see blue if he met Louis in person, but now knowing he was so sinfully gorgeous Harry was pleading with God to have that boy as his soulmate. 

Liam tapped Harry's shoulder he looked up to see NIall and Zayn approaching them with starbucks in hand. Liam planned many outings for the group so that Zayn could get to them and Harry wished he would bring Louis to one of the group outings. It occured to Harry that he might not be able to take it if Louis turned out to not be his soulmate, he had only seen one picture and he was already clinging onto him.

He tuned back in to the other boys talking and realized Liam was telling Zayn about Harry seeing the picture and blushed agressively. 

"It was so funny, Z. He was completely eye fucking!" Liam exclaimed in a boisterous voice that was far too loud for the inside of the starbucks. Niall broke out in cackle and Harry blushed harder when people looked over at the group. Once NIall had finished his laughter, Zayn piped up again.

"I could give you his number, Harry," Harry whipped his head in the direction of Zayn, nearly snapping his neck completly in two, eyes wide. Zayn chuckled at his response. "I mean if you really think he's that cute might as well text him, yeah? That way you get to know his personality," Zayn shrugged as if it was nothing. It was nothing to him, but to Harry? To Harry this was everything. This was his chance to true happiness after everything he had been through. He was so close he could taste it.

"Yeah," Harry croaked. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Yeah, I would really love that," Zayn nodded and pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote the number on a napkin. Harry waited paitenly until he was done. Zayn folded the napkin over and handed it over with a smile. Now, Harry didn't want to seem sentimental, or overly romantic but he swore that when he grabbed the paper he felt something. He didn't know what it was but it was something, something that was impossible to explain. Harry stuffed the napkin into his pocket and tried to focus on the conversation and not paper that was seemingly burning a hole into his jeans.

 Once the lads had finished with their drinks and food they all decided to head back home. Harry waved to the other boys, before getting into the taxi cab he had called. He told the driver the direction and they started the cab. Harry, hastily reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled napkin. He opened up the napkin and was ready to put in this new contact that could potentially change his whole life. To his dispair, the ink from the pen had smudged so horrible that the number was impossible to make out. Harry's vibrant smile turned into a saddened frown as he watched the cars go by on the street.

-

Louis looked up from his game of FIFA as Zayn walked in the door.

"Hey, Z. How was it?" He asked with faux curiousness. He really just wanted to know about Harry. After Zayn showed him that picture it's all he can think about anymore. The boy was so...He didn't know any words that could describe, and it made no sense to him. In all honesty, Louis was scared. He was scared that Harry wouldn't be his soulmate and that he'd be alone forever playing FIFA, but he was scared that Harry was in fact his fucking soulmate. He was just afraid of it all.

"You mean how was Harry?" Zayn chuckled and Louis blushed a shade of hot pink and went to take another chug of his beer. "I gave him your number," Zayn said nonchalantly. Louis spit his beer out all over himself. 

"What?" He screamed, mouth dripping with beer and his athletic shorts sopping wet. Zayn burst in hysterics and held onto his abdomen like he was in pain. 

"And, I got his number for you," He said handing the napkin over to Louis. Louis wiped his wet hand on the couch and grabbed the paper from Zayn's grasp, and there, clear as day was a number in dainty handwriting. He traced over it with his fingers and imagined harry writing it with a derpy dimpled smile on his lips and a ting of a blush on his cheeks. Louis forgot Zayn was there until he spoke up again. 

"Okay, Tommo, don't get hard over a number," He laughed and Louis blushed for the second time that night. 

"Oh shut it, Malik, It's not like I don't hear you every night wanking to thoughts about your Liam," Louis called out, "Who, may I add, I haven't met yet!" Zayn just laughed walked to his bedroom down the hall, yelling a 'goodnight' back to Louis. 

Louis sank back onto the couch added Harry's number to his phone. He sat for what felt like hours trying to figure out what to text him, or to even text him first. It scared Louis even more that it was taking this long to send a text. It was so unlike Louis to be nervous about these things, but as the night droned on and his eyes got heavier and heavier he decided to go with a simple, 'Hey, this is Louis xx' He fell asleep after pressing the send button.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha because I left you guys waiting since June you get three updates lol

Harry groaned as he stretched awake. He let out a tired yawn and let his thoughts wander to the events of the day before. He had finally gotten Louis' number only to be let down by retched pen ink and how easily it smeared. Harry sat up in bed and sighed as he continued to think. How come his life always had to be so difficult. He leaned over, groaned as his back cracked, and grabbed his phone to text Zayn and ask for Louis' number, which he had not thought of before. His screen lit up with a text that he received eight hours ago from an unknown number. He quirked an eyebrow as he opened his phone. He already had Zayn's number saved in his phone so it couldn't be him so who could it be? Unless... Harry slapped himself on the forehead.

 He was so stupid sometimes! He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that Zayn asked him for his number to give to Louis as well. He had kept him self up past his usually bed time of nine pm stressing about this, when it was fine all along. Harry realized that this meant Louis had actually texted him, meaning he wanted to text him. He bounced up in his bed, all the sleepiness suddenly leaving his body. He hastily unlocked the phone and opened up his messages. Low and behold, there it was.

Harry swooned as he read it. 'Hey, this is Louis xx' Harry let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding as he typed his response. He tried countless replies but none of them seemed right. Harry groaned in frustration. Why was it so hard to figure out how to reply to a text? He usually was very sociable and easily came up with responses. Harry settled on texting back with a simple, but effective, 'Hey whats up?'. He laid back in his bed and let his thoughts wander as he waited for Louis' response, although he heavily doubted that he was awake at this hour. Harry ran a hand through his tangled curls and sat up again. He realized that he was becoming restless and sighed. He couldn't let himself become so attached to Louis, at least not yet. In saying that, Harry neglected to bring his phone with him into the kitchen while making breakfast for his family. This idea turned out to be not as effective as he thought. Surrounded by his thoughts, Harry failed to realize that he had burnt the scrambled eggs to a blackened crisp. 

Harry let a whispered 'ah fuck' leave his lips only to jump when felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Now, Harry," his mother walked in front of him and started the scolding he knew was coming since he saw her emerge from behind him. "No, swearing," She scolded and harry mumbled a sorry. Before walking away, Anne gave Harry his phone, "Also, 'Louis' texted you," Harry's breath hitched, "Twice,"

-

Louis awoke with a terrible headache that could only be explained by the evidence next to him. 6 empty beers. He swore under his breath for letting himself drink that many in one sitting, by himself. Maybe next time you can invite Harry over, he thought to himself. He suddenly remembered. That's why he had drank so many, he was trying to stay awake for Harry's response to his text message because according to his drunk self, "He's a better Louis when he's a bit tipsy". Obviously that was a stupid idea and maybe Louis just wanted an excuse to drink himself to sleep to avoid those thoughts that haunted him when it got to the early AM's. 

 His mind wandered back to Harry as he sat up in bed. Louis grabbed for his phone and let a slight smile crawl onto his lips as he saw Harry had responded. It was a simple response, but it made the smile on Louis' face grow larger. He responded with a, 'nothing just woke up haha' and pressed send but then quickly decided to add on a how about you, so he didn't seem rude and self centered. This was nothing like Louis. He never usually cared about how people perceived him because he knew who he was and the people important to him knew who he was, but something about Harry was making him act differently. Maybe it was his brown curls that sat amok upon his head, or his green eyes that Louis could tell were glowing even through the pictures on his phone screen. Perhaps it was because Zayn had heightened his hopes of this boy being his soulmate, maybe it was the thought of not being alone. 

Louis chose not to ponder on these thoughts and stretched as he walked to the bathroom, making sure to grab his phone because, what else did he have to do except text Harry? As he splashed his face with warm water he heard his phone ding about three times and laughed as he picked it up. He quickly opened up his texts and read what Harry sent. His smile stretched probably larger than he thought was possible and he could barely see with how small his eyes had gotten after reading the texts. 'Im good lol' 'i was wondering would maybe wanna hang out in a few and like grab lunch?' 'I mean i think we could still be super great friends even if we arent Smates'

Louis sighed, his heart filling with contentedness. He was going to meet Harry and he hoped with all his soul that he was his soulmate because Louis was unreasonably drawn to Harry and they hadn't even met yet. He responded to Harry with a yes and they set a time and a meeting place. Louis hoped that what he was feeling inside wasn't one sided and that Harry felt this way too because Louis wasn't sure he would be able to let go, and that thought scared him more than anything.


	5. 5

Harry let out a shaky breath as he stepped out of the misty shower. He was going to meet Louis in an hour. One hour until possibly the most important moment in his life. He shook his head while wrapping himself in the towel. He shouldn't be getting himself all riled up because there was all the chance in the world that Louis wasn't his soulmate. That was the sad truth, he could very well just be attracted to Louis and the feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of him was just blatant lust. But, there, right in the back of his mind, he was reminded that there was also a chance that Louis could be his soulmate and that his shortness of breath while texting Louis was something more. 

He made his way back into his room and picked out a simple outfit. He continued to think about Louis as he slid on his black skinnies and a brown knitted jumper. He really was trying to calm himself down but everytime he dismissed an intrusive thought it flew right back into his mind causing his breathing to spike again. 

There was a slight knock on his door and he looked up and saw his mother. Anne stood there with a smug grin on her face. She knew exactly how Harry felt becuase she had been through it all before

"Harry, darling?" She called, "Calm down, love" She gently carresed Harry's soft cheek and sat next to harry on his bed. Harry sighed and leaned into her touch. Harry was scared. Beyond scared, actually. He was scared that Louis wouldnt be his soulmate, becuase he did truly like the boy, but on the other hand he was scaed that Louis would be his soulmate. He didn't know which one scared him more, if he was honest.

"Mummy," He sighed. "I'm scared, really, really, scared" He whispered. She chuckled and hugged her son tightly

"That's okay, hon. It'll all be fine," Anne answered. Harry hugged her back and they sat for a while just holding each other. Mother and Son.  Harry's phone went off and he let go of his mother to answer it. His cheek reddened as he read the caller ID which said Lou plus three pink hearts of different kinds. He quickly answered as his mother grinned and left the room

"H-hi Louis," He stuttered out, cursing his voice for failing him. 

"Hi, Harry, just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to get you, so.." He trailed off. Harry chuckled at how adorable he sounded.

"Okay, I'll be ready," 

"See you in a bit,"

"Bye, Lou," Harry ended the call, left alone with his thoughts again. It was safe to say he was most definitely freaking out. When Louis got here that would be it. He would either see blue and be utterly overjoyed, or he wouldn't and be devastated. He hoped and prayed for the latter.  
-  
Louis tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for the line of traffic to move. 

"Come on!" He yelled to himself honking the horn, which resulted in other drivers to honk back. He sighed and slouched back in his seat. He needed to calm down he knew that but his brain wouldn't stop moving long enough for him to think and it was severely overwhelming. 

Suddenly the traffic was moving again and he sat up, pressing his foot to the gas and continuing to follow his gps down the road. He wasn't freaking out. Definitely not. That's why his palms were clammy and his forehead was glistening with sweat. 

Louis had never been in this type of situation before, not that he thought Harry had but, he told him that all his life he wanted a soulmate, Louis on the other hand never wanted one. He never understood why they were so important. Maybe it was because his mother and his dad, his real dad, were soulmates but somehow still didn't work out. Louis grew up with his mother telling him that there was more to life than soulmates, so maybe that's why he resented finding his. 

"You have reached you're destination"

Louis' heart stopped. He hadn't noticed that he was nearing closer to Harrys house due to being so deep in thought. Now that he realized he thought he was having a heart attack. Harry was going to come out of that door of the small posh house. This was it. Any outcome would change his life, because he was already connected to Harry. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pant leg and sigh out shakily, before reaching for his phone.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"H-Hey, I'm um outside," Louis shakily spoke.

"Oh," is all that Harry said.

"Yup, so come out when you're ready,"

"Okay," Harry said then hung up.

Louis put his phone down and tried not to stare out of the window and watch. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs waiting. He was frankly terrified at this point and he knew Harry was too. Which made him feel slightly better, knowing he wasn't alone. 

He heard the house door open and he squeaked and looked up.

He was taken aback.

He looked at Harry who was staring back at him in utter shock. Louis looked at the trees and nearly cried. The leaves were just as they'd always been. Nothing had changed. He looked down at my ring and it was still black and white, and as Harry crouched on the ground, tears dripping from his jaw, his whole world came crashing down as well.

-  
Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been so long just a heads up I'm trying to get chapters out of most of my stuff because school starts this month and I have 4 honors classes this year so idk how much I'll be online. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment and vote I love you all so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THE SUMMARY IS A LIE OOPS WELP IM SORRY I HAD TO ADD SOME DRAMA HAHA DONT HATE ME


	6. Chapter 6

Harry yelled out a quick goodbye to his mother and let out a shaky sigh before opening the door. He closed his eyes and stepped out. When he opened his eyes again he was faced with a shocked Louis. 

Harry hadn't expected this to happen. He thought he was right. He thought Louis was the one, but as he stared into his eyes, the color wasn't there. Harry tried over and over, blinking and opening his eyes but everything remained the same as it had always been. Harry crouched down on the steps and cried. He was so ready to find his soulmate and the only person he had ever felt this kind of connection with, wasn't the one. He heard the sound of a car door opening and someone slowly trailing towards him until a warm hand landed on his back.

"Shh, don't cry, Harry," Louis comforted. Harry leaned into him. "It's alright. Its all going to be okay, Hazza," 

Louis had never called Harry that before, but the nickname made his heart flutter. Harry knew it shouldn't, that he couldn't feel like this with Louis. It-it was wrong. You can't be with someone who isn't your soulmate, that just doesn't happen. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Louis soft voice by his ear.

"Do you still want to go, I understand if you don't, but we could still be friends?" 

Friends. 

The word rung in Harry's ear. He liked Louis a lot, but he wasn't his soulmate so friends would have to do. Harry would rather be friends with Louis than not have him at all. He could handle being Louis friend. He could. So Harry nodded in agreement and Louis helped him up a small, sad smile on his face.

Friends. He could do friends. Harry had plenty of friends, well not friends he was attracted to, but still. 

So as Harry and Louis got into the car, Harry avoided looking into Louis' beautiful eyes, or at his wonderful jaw line that Harry wished he could desperately pepper kisses and love bites on. He avoided looking at Louis' hands or the '28' on his knuckle because he and Louis were friends and Harry could do it. He could handle just friends. He was fine with just friends. 

\---

Louis couldn't handle it. Harry was so beautiful, the most beautiful person he ad ever set his eyes on, but because the world hated him so much, it decidede to screw him over once again. Louis was heartbroken and gripped the steering until his knuckles turned white. Harry wasn't meant to be his and he never would be. Why? Becuase of a stupid system that he rightly hated since he was little. 

Ever since Louis' mother divorced her soulmate she was looked down upon. His dad had abused them and always taunted over his mother's head that she would never get rid of him. So she did just that. She was one of the only who had divorced her soulmate and everyone around knew her face and whisoered abot her as she walked through town. 

Louis had comforted her countless times after she had been called names at the supermarket or denied jobs, it was beyond fucked up. 

He didn't care if that was the fate for himself but he cared too much about Harry to let him go through that, but that in itself was the issue. He cared too much about Harry. He couldn't be friends with him. He just couldn't. 

He peaked at Harry, who was staring out of the window. In the reflection they made Eye contact and both looked away blushing. There was seriously no way that this was going to work. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as hell but it was perfect how I ended it so I didn't want to ruin it by adding more.
> 
> Questions: Did the plot twist surprise you? Do you think Lou and Harry will survive as friends? How do you feel about the issues with Louis' mom?


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the restaurant after a very awkward and silent car ride. Harry felt embarrassed about how hard not being Louis' soulmate had hit him. I mean, he knew it was fine to be upset but he was sure Louis thought he was weird now, they hadn't been talking for very long and Harry had sunk down sobbing on the floor, that had to have freaked him out. Harry probably already blew the friendship too. How great.

Louis put the car in park and climbed out, jogging to the other side to open Harry's door. Harry blushed at the gesture, but quickly reminded himself of the seven letter word, friends. He took a deep breath and composed himself before climbing out of the car. As they walked towards the entrance, Harry tried very hard not to think about holding Louis' hand or snuggling into his side and he wondered if Louis felt the same way.

He still didn't understand how everything up to this point had felt like fate. It had to have been fate that led him to Louis, but now this? He wanted Louis and he couldn't have him. The worst part was knowing that there was someone out there who could. Someone who could love him and not feel ashamed, or that it was wrong. Someone who was going to get to spend the rest of their life with the most amazing person on the planet. With Louis. That made Harry want to clutch his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white.

They reached the door and Louis opened it allowing Harry to walk in. The place was completely beautiful. It had dim yellow light with the contrast of red walls that immediately made Harry think of love. They approached the front desk and a short perky woman greeted them.

"Well, hey there lovebirds!" 

Harry winced and Louis gave him a sympathetic look. 

'Wow' Harry thought, 'this friendship date is going fan-fucking-tastic'

She showed them to their seats and handed them their menu's leaving them to look through and talk amongst themselves.

Louis was the first to speak up.

"Sorry, about that lovebirds thing, I just assumed that you and I would-"

"No, Louis, it's okay. I thought so, too," Harry interrupted. He wasn't mad at Louis, how could he be, they both had just thought they would've been each other's soulmates. It just seemed right. 

Both boys continued to look at the menus in silence. Harry wouldn't necessarily call it awkward, it was just tense. A tense silence. Not because of anything the other had done just because their situation was tense. How can you be friends with someone you're already infatuated with? 

A woman walked towards their table and Harry looked up at her ready to order Louis kept his gaze on the menu until she started talking,

"Hi, I'm Eleanor, I'm going to be you're- oh my God," She stopped abruptly as she looked at Louis. Louis looked back up at her and gasped.

"What? Do you guys know each other?" 

\--

No fucking way. This could not be happening. Louis willed himself to wake up from this nightmare because he just about had it.

"Well," Eleanor said, "It just so happens you're on a date with my soulmate," Harry gasped and just stared at Eleanor his bottom lip began to quiver. 

Louis was in total shock. There must've been some mistake in the system, had to. Louis knew full well that he was gay, he had never been with a girl and never wanted to, so how, fucking how could this girl be his soulmate. No way. 

Louis was beyond angry. At this point he was furious. How could this system that's supposed to perfect and match people up make this big of a mistake. His mother's soulmate was a dick and used her. He beat up on Louis and his sisters the whole time he was in their life and told them he was unwanted. So his mother filed for divorce, now she can barely get a job because she's with someone who isn't her soulmate. Now it was happening all over again with Louis, when the person he wanted to be with was sitting right across the table.

"No," He whispered. Eleanor scoffed.

"You two knew you weren't soulmates, so what's the big deal, I mean were you gonna ignore the system? You know what happens to people who do that, take Jay Tomlinson as an example," 

Louis stood up and slammed his fists on the table at the mention of his mother. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles where burning white hot. 

"Don't you dare talk about my mum like that!" He didn't care who in the restaurant looked at him, no one disrespected his mum and got away with it. He didn't realize until now that Harry had curled in in himself, his small sniffles almost unnoticeable. 

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry," Eleanor apologized and cuddled in on Louis. It was his turn to scoff this time.

"Whatever, just here's my number we can talk about this later," He handed her a napkin with his number on it and she blew him a kiss then walked away, purposely swaying her hips. Even if Louis wasn't gay he wouldn't want to be with her anyway, but he had no choice. Zero. Louis would live forever without the color green if it meant he could be with Harry, but no, this stupid system had to come back and ruin his life, again.

He turned to Harry who had composed himself and was gathering his things.

"H, I-" Harry put up a hand to stop Louis

"No, Louis, it's fine, I'm fine. Have fun with Eleanor, I hope you live a long happy life, have seven kids and name one after me or maybe a cat. What I'm trying to say is, Eleanor is right. Tripping the system would just make us both miserable, plus you and I both know we wouldn't have survived as friends. So, I'm sorry Louis, but I have to go," 

Before Louis could respond Harry was gone. 

 

\----

OH SHITTTTT wow really packing the dram's lmao sorry for being gone so long school is kicking my ass but I'm really happy with how this story is turning out so yay! DON"T BE DISCOURAGED I PROMISE THIS STORY HAS A HAPPY ENDING LIKE I STG ALL MY STORIES HAVE MAJOR ANGST BUT I WOULD TELL YOU IF IT WAS A SAD ENDING I PROMISE

Questions: How do you feel about Eleanor? Is Harry doing what's best for him and Louis? What do you think Louis' next move will be? 

(I would appreciate if you guys could answer some of those it helps me as an author)


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a rant sorry

Hey it's been a while. I just wanted to say something.   
I can totally appreciate comments of constructive criticism, what I do not tolerate is comments claiming that because of events in the last chapters I have 'lied to gain an audience'.  
For one, I don't really have much of an audience, do I? I also have never lied about the contents of this story, EVER. It would be very dumb if I put in my tags, OH BY THE WAY LOUIS AND HARRY AREN'T SOULMATES LOUIS IS ACTUALLY WITH ELEANOR AND ETC ETC. That completely spoils the story. The whole point of a plot twist is too catch the audience off guard so if you can't handle it, go read a story that has absolutely no angst or plot twists, or, frankly, go write your own. As an author I have the right to certain liberties, these liberties being, changing the course of the story, changing the style or inserting plot twists and cliffhangers. I AM THE AUTHOR. So if you don't like it, there is a solution. DON"T READ IT.   
Love you all, updates coming soon xx


	9. Another Authors Note

Hey friends!  
So, two days ago my nan who I was very close with unfortunately passed away and it's been quite difficult for me so all my writings are going on hold. Plus if I do post on here again it will be a new story because this story is being discontinued (at least on here) I wanted to apologize if anyone felt that I had "lied" to them etc. I don't plan my stories out in advance really so if I add something and it differentiates from the summary I change it to fit because that's just how I am idk. So yea my wattpad is the same as this so go find me there


End file.
